


Blizzard

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Jun and Ohno are on winter vacation when there is a blizzard.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://aosakumoto.livejournal.com/profile)[aosakumoto](http://aosakumoto.livejournal.com/) .

 

  
When Ohno told him that they could spend a weekend in the snow-covered mountains, it sounded great to Jun. Romantic and beautiful. A white landscape around them, the scent of baked apples and cinnamon in the air while he cuddles with Ohno. Maybe they could go ice-skating or make a walk through the beautiful white.

What he didn’t expect though is the angry blizzard that’s circling above them since an hour. It’s snowing, but not the beautiful, quiet way of snow-fall, it’s angry and like little icy spikes dropping down on everything. Jun went outside for a second to gather their boots, and the snowflakes were coming down on him with such force and anger that they made his face prickle.

Following the beginning of this awful snow storm comes a thunderstorm. The sky is covered in the darkest clouds Jun has ever encountered, like the world is going to die today. The wind picks  up its strength and the angry snowflakes turn into even angrier ice-spikes. Then the darkness of the sky is ripped apart by an intimating growling and an even scarier shower of lightening.

The worst part of it is that Ohno doesn’t seem to mind. He is still sitting in the living room, in front of his canvas and painting. When there is a particular loud thunder Jun winces slightly. Still not wanting to disturb Ohno with his work, he hurries to the kitchen, trying to distract himself by making some hot chocolate.

He is trying to blend out the loud sound from the thunder and the fact that a look out of the window tells him that it’s pitch-black outside although it’s still around 2PM. When he suddenly feels something warm around his waist, his heart almost jumps out of his chest in shock. Ohno however prevents his hot chocolate from spilling before wrapping his arms around Jun’s waist again.

“Hm,” Ohno hums. “You know, Aiba-kun and Nino just called and asked me if we are alright.”

Jun blinks in surprise. “You really didn’t notice?”

“Not until they told me,” Ohno tightens his grip around Jun’s waist, snuggling his nose into his hair. “You should have told me though.”

“Don’t worry.” Jun pretends to chuckle in amusement. “I’m perfectly fine.” His body betrays him by wincing slightly when another thunder followed by a lightening rips the sky apart.

Ohno doesn’t say anything, gladly, just hugs Jun tighter, and points at the chocolate. “Make one for me too?”

“Sure,” Jun smiles, finally able to enjoy his lover’s touch. “With marshmallows?”

Ohno’s head perks up. “YES!” he exclaims, making Jun chuckle.

“And then,” Ohno offers. “We meet on the fluffy carpet in front of the fireplace. Aren’t you reading this poem book right now? Bring it along too, I would love to listen to your pretty voice reciting poems.”

“Yes?” Jun asks hopefully. “Don’t you want to finish your painting?”

“No, I rather want to cuddle with my hot boyfriend and make love to him.”

“Wait a moment,” Jun teases. “Didn’t you say something about reading?”

Ohno smirks. “Oh… did I?”  
  
 


End file.
